


The Waiting Game...

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining Yuuri, Viktor and Yuuri are Married, Waiting, juat a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuuri is stuck home alone with a minor injury, while Viktor is with Yurio at a competition.





	The Waiting Game...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmeandmysillystuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/gifts).



> So I was inspired by juatmeandmysillystuff on Tumblr to write this after our conversation.  
> You can go read and give her prompts at her other blog [ Life-Love-and-Alcohol](https://life-love-and-alcohol.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So here we go!!!

Yuuri sits anxiously by his phone, waiting for the ring that will signal Viktor is video calling.

Yuuri was supposed to be with Viktor and Yurio in Bulgaria being Yurio’s coach and Viktor being his choreographer, but being his stubborn self, he had to try that one last jump. Karma had given him a non-career-threatening broken ankle and now he was sentenced to stay home and let it heal, which meant missing Yurio’s competition. 

So here he was with Makkachin’s head on his thigh waiting for Viktor to video call. Yuuri knew Viktor was probably busy with press, and trying to get Yurio to act the opposite of himself in front of cameras and other big wigs at the competition. But when another hour past since their last text, he was starting to worry. 

Against his better judgement he picked up his phone and sent twenty annoying and obnoxious texts. After the 21st he dropped the phone, crawling under the covers of there blankets, blushing because of his anxious behavior. He couldn’t believe he had sent all those texts. 

It didn’t matter if they’ve been married for five years, it was still embarrassing to be this needy and acting like a love-sick teenager. Viktor was probably going to be annoyed, Yuuri thought, he said he would video call me when he was free and here I am being a needy ninny. 

Yuuri sighed, picking up his phone. 

There it was, the ring. 

“Sounds like someone missed me, my Yuuri,” Viktor said as soon as Yuuri answered. Viktor grinned at the obvious blush on his beautiful husband’s face. 

“Just a bit,” Yuuri conceded. 

“Well, I miss you too, darling. Why don’t I tell you how the competition went then we can talk or do other things.” Viktor’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined, listening as his husband laughed his beautiful laugh. 

After Yuuri got over his embarrassment, they stayed awake talking until they fell asleep to the sound of each other’s voices.

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty shocked I wrote this so fast....  
> Till next time peeps!!!!
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr!! [ FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
